Escape the Light
by TheWriter946
Summary: Paying homage to Universe Falls Three Year Anniversary Extravaganza Week 3. Favorite AU idea


Escape the Light AU

A/N: The fic is in the Jumanji 2017 trailer style. Loved the movie. I do not own GF, SU, or Jumanji.

After certain adventures, the kids (Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Robbie, and Wendy) find and embark on an interesting journey into (UF's list of AUs) Save the Light…the actual video game?!

Tried to match the suitable candidates-doesn't have to be official; tried my best. Enjoy! And remember: JUMANJI!

Edit/To FrendlyPoltegist and whom it may concern: Have decided to edit and refine this story's one-shot. Reviews welcome!

* * *

 _Setting: Gravity Falls High_

 _BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!_

 _"Well, if isn't this a fun group!" stated Mr. Fiddleford "Crazy O'l Man" McGucket._

 _"Welcome to detention," deadpans Mr. Stanford "Ford" (Dr. Six) Pines, as he took attendance._

 _M. 'Dipper' Pines: a boy with notable Pinetree cap, who is the grandnephew to Ford._

 _Mabel Pines: sister to Dipper Pines which she follows wherever he goes (even in trouble), and wears a Shooting Star sweater._

 _Pacifica Northwest: a known stuck-up girl with a Llama shirt._

 _Robbie Valentino: a tall, blunt gloomy male teenager with a stitched heart sweater._

 _Wendy Corduroy: a red-haired, female teenager with a cup full of water and ice._

 _"You all are here for a reason. (Because of that Gleeful kid)."_

 _"You all five should know who you are."_

 _"And who you all want to be."_

 _"You have a plenty of time to figure that out."_

 _"While you all four dudes cleaning out the basement!" cheerfully added Soos the school's volunteering handyman as he helped Stanley "Lee" Pines (brother to Ford) on moving certain boxes._

* * *

 _"Say, Pacifica-are you going to help or are you too pretty?" Wendy stated._

 _"I'm too pretty," Pacifica retorts._

 _"Yo! I found this-what's is this?" Robbie interrupted holding an unanimous video game console._

* * *

 _All four set up the game. They see a selection where one character named 'Rose Quartz' is unselectable as if it is still taken..._

 _"A game for those to seek to find a way to save the world. Save the Light by logo UF." Dipper reads._

 _"You pick a character, and you become that person in the game."_

 _"Which one do I pick?"_

 _"Eh-I don't think it matters that much."_

 _"Woah-a Larimar!"_

 _"Save geology for science class, nerd. Alright-I would be Peridot," stated Robbie. "Sounds cool"_

 _"I'll be Amethyst," retorted Pacifica. "Sounds curvy."_

* * *

 _"Alright, Dipper had already picked his avatar-I shall try: Cherry Tugtipite. Cause it sounds shiny!_ _" exclaims Mabel._

 _"I guess I am Garnet," Wendy stated bluntly._

 _Five of them pushed their consoles buttons-unfortunately it gave them a surprise as it teleported them as dust and pixels..._

 _"UH…Guys?!" Dipper shouts-and is freaking out since this is out of ordinary._

 _He surveys his surroundings and one of his arms is a yellow-mechanic multi-tool weapon..._

 _"OOF!" Robbie exclaims._

 _"AAARRRGGG-OUCH!" Pacifica cries as she fell down._

 _"Where is the rest of me?!" Robbie exclaims._

* * *

 _"Whoa-the game is bigger in the inside..."_

 _"Oh my…Robbie?!"_

 _Gestures to short Peridot (Robbie)._

 _"…yeah, that's me who are you?!"_

 _"It's me, Dipper! Where is Mabel?!"_

 _"Who is she?!"_

 _Gestures to Garnet (Wendy)._

 _"OKAY-CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHY ON EARTH, WE FOUND A VIDEO GAME THAT HAS CHARACTERS ON IT, AND WE BECAME THEM?!"_

 _"I think-that somewhat in Gravity Falls; we found a haunted/paranormal video game to become avatars that we choose," theorized Dipper._

 _"…So that means…" Amethyst (Pacifica) stated. She ran off to see her reflection…_

 _"Pacifica-DON'T LOOK AT IT!"_

 _"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" she fearfully cries out. "I am now a freaky over-weight purple monster!"_

 _"WELL-I DON'T HAVE A TOP TWO FEET OF MY BODY ANYWAYS!" Robbie shouts._

* * *

 _However, after getting guidance from a video game voice character (that introduced herself as Lapis)-they began their journey and mission._

 _"Damn!" Pacifica stated about Dipper's avatar. "That is a Man right there."_

 _"Don't Cry-Don't Cry , it is going to be alright," Dipper said to himself, especially after having a panic attack reaction for learning that the mission is to defeat the scary villain named Hessonite in this video game._

 _"This is a video-game!" Mabel realized. "That means we each have special abilities that are similar to the game's avatars or beyond!"_

 _"WHY THE HECK I AM SO SLOW THOUGH!?" Robbie shouts as a chase was processed._

 _"This is sssoooo intense-I mean-I can't even this place we are all trapped in…" Pacifica comments._

* * *

 _"Maybe…we are all in a coma" Pacifica theorized._

 _"What?!" Wendy questioned._

 _As Pacifica kept talking-all other four suddenly grimaced the next thing that happened; she got stepped on by a huge character named Squaridot._

 _"OUCH!"_

 _"YOU BETTER GET IN THERE TO SAVE HER!" Robbie shouts._

 _"I AM NOT GOING AGAINST THAT THING-YOU DO IT!"_

 _"I GOT A BACKPACK ON-YOU DON'T FIGHT WITH A BACKPACK ON! EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT!"_

 _To Be Continued (until a stable fandom sorts this AU out)._

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!

In memory of Robin Williams.


End file.
